Impulsive
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: One shot with Bo and Tamsin. Tamsin slips up and takes her feels out on Lauren. Hope you guys enjoy.


Impulsive

"Hey Kenzi?, asked Tamsin looking over at Kenzi sitting on the other bed with a book in her hands.

"Huh?" Answered Kenzi looking over at her.

"I was wondering. Have you ever felt like anger and sadness at the same time? Like your heart falls when you see someone with someone else?"

"Sounds like Tam Tam is jealous of someone. Who do you have a crush on? Maybe I can help? Who wouldn't want to go out with my Tammers?!"

"I'm not sure I should say. There's no way she would like me back. It would only makes things difficult. I shouldn't have brought it up, Tamsin said trying to drop the subject but Kenzi wasn't having it. Kenzi got up and sat on the bed beside Tamsin. She laid an arm over her should and pulled her into a hug.

"I know I'm hard to resist but it wouldn't work out between us," Kenzi said with a grin. "Come on spill it. You can't start that conversation and leave me in the dark."

"It's just that when Bo is with Lauren, my heart hurts. It's like my heart knows something that my brain doesn't yet. I don't get it. I thought Bo and I didn't like each other much in my other life. Why does it bother me to see her with Lauren?"

Kenzi didn't answer right away. She never realized that Tamsin may really have cared for Bo before her death.

"Maybe you just don't like Lauren. She is a bit on the icy side."

"No, I've disliked people before and this doesn't feel like that."

"Wow I didn't think raising a Valkyrie would be so difficult. Maybe we should go downstairs and get some drinks before we continue this conversation." Kenzi said getting up for the bed and pulling Tamsin along with her by the hand.

The two walked downstairs only to find Bo and Lauren sitting together on the couch. Lauren had her had on Bo's shoulder and they were wrapped up under a blanket watching tv. They looked up as Kenzi and Tamsin came into the room.

"Hey you two, Bo said. You don't have to stay upstairs all the time. You can come and join us."

"Thanks but Little T and I have stuff to do," Kenzi said

"Okay, I guess it will just be Lauren and me then," Bo said.

"Are you disappointed by that?" Asked Lauren leaning over to kiss Bo's neck.

"Mmmm, not at all," Bo answered.

Tamsin hurried though the living room and into the kitchen with Kenzi right behind her. Tamsin was trying to busy herself with looking though the fridge as she tried to avoid kenzi's look of concern. Kenzi walked over and put a hand on Tamsin's back.

"Hey are you okay there? Talk to me. I want tell Bo I promise"

"I'm fine, really. I have to deal with it. It's so frustrating to feel something and bot remember why."

"Well I guess there is something I should tell you," Kenzi said. "I didn't think it was important now because you're so different but I think I was wrong. I think maybe that maybe you loved Bo before. She told me you kissed her and that you all be confessed you love for her in the tub one day. That was a strange story by the way. She told me that you tried to protect her before your death."

"I did? I can't remember. I guess even if I do love her she doesn't like me much huh?" Tamsin asked, sadly.

"I don't know but I know she was pretty happy about that kiss."

Tamsin smiled. "Really?"

"Ah yeah! She was grinning all day after that."

"Yeah but she's with Lauren,". Tamsin said.

"Yeah tough break." Kenzi said as they heard footsteps come into the kitchen. Lauren came around the corner and into view. Tamsin could see that Lauren was wearing Bo's kimono and she felt something snap. Kenzi saw Tamsin's eyes grow dark and watched as Tamsin walked over to Lauren. Kenzi was too shocked to make a move. She just watched.

"You want to go home, Lauren. You don't want to come back," Tamsin said with her dark eyes locked on Lauren's. Lauren turned and started to walk toward the front door when Bo came into the room. Bo saw Tamsin's eyes and kenzi's shocked face. She grabbed Lauren by the shoulder and turned her around to look at her.

"Tamsin what did you do?!," Bo shouted in anger. Tamsin saw the anger on Bo's face. It was like a knife cutting her heart. She ran out the front door before Kenzi or Bo could stop her.

"What the hell just happened?" Bo asked Kenzi

"I think Tamsin just went full Valkyrie on your girlfriend," Kenzi said. "I don't think she really meant to. She looked surprised by her own actions."

"You should go find her. It's cold out and I'm don't want her to get hurt," Bo told Kenzi.

"I really think you should handle this one. I think you to have to talk about some things."

"But she likes you better," Bo said

"Don't be so sure. Bo I think the reason she acted like that was because she's jealous of Lauren. She loves you Bo. She loved you in her last life and she's feeling that bleeding though. You need to find her and talk to her."

"What about Lauren?"

"I'll take her home. You go find Tamsin. She's probably in her favorite spot hiding out. You didn't have to be so hard on her," Kenzi said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Okay I'll go find her," Bo said taking her jacket and going out the door.

Tamsin sat on the top of a close by building and watched the snow fall. There was already a couple of inches on Tamsin was only drawing one name in the snow beside her. She wrote Bo's name over and over. She didn't know why she reacted the way she did. It surprised her. She didn't really dislike Lauren it was just like something in her went off. Bo liked Lauren and she wanted her to feel the same about her so badly.

Tamsin heard a voice come from below her. It almost sounded like Bo, but why would it be. Bo was probably happy that she was gone.

"Don't make me come up there to get you," Bo yelled at Tamsin's winged back. "I know you hear me. I'm not mad okay. Just talk to me."

Tamsin didn't know if she should answer. She was ashamed of what she had done and Bo was sure to be upset. She felt tears of frustration forming in her eyes. She heard footsteps. Bo was climbing the fire escape. Tamsin listened as the steps grew closer.

Tamsin turned around and Bo was looking at her. "Hey," Bo said dusting a spot off next to Tamsin to sit down.

"Hey."

"I'm not mad. Kenzi said that you didn't do it on purpose. You can come home."

"You don't want me to come back,"Tamsin said bitterly.

Bo put a hand on top of Tamsin's. "Yes I do. What made you do it?"

"I don't know. It feels so strange when I see you with Lauren. Kenzi said it was jealously. I'm not sure."

"Why would you be jealous of Lauren?," Bo asked and as she did she knew the answer.

Tamsin got up and started to walk away. She opened her wings and was going to fly away but Bo stopped her.

"Oh no, you're not running away. I'll hold you down if I have to."

Tamsin faced Bo and started to raise off the ground. Bo rushed over and wrapped her arms around Tamsin "So you're jealous of Lauren, so what do you feel when I do this?" Bo said kissing Tamsin. Tamsin felt her body react and she kissed Bo back with passion. She could feel warmth spreading though her body. She was starting to feel the need to breathe but she didn't care. She wanted all of Bo, right there. Her body was doing all of her thinking and her mind was no longer part of the equation. Bo finally had to break the kiss, much to Tamsin's disappointment.

"Whoo, let me breathe! Wow, that was intense. So You're not going anywhere, my little snow angel,". Bo said as they both rose a little off the ground. Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and held her even thighter. "I know you don't remember but you had a bad habit of running off anytime you came close to reveling feelings. This time you're not running. I know why you did that to Lauren. I loved you too but you never gave me a chance to tell you before. Well I'm telling you now, and when you're yourself again I'll still love you." Bo said kissing her again as the snow started to fall faster around them.

Tamsin looked at the woman holding on to her. The woman who had saved her in this life and the last. As she looked at her all her lost memories started to flood back. She remembered everything but the memories with Bo came back the strongest. The feelings she had for Bo started to make sense. She did love her. Tamsin gently landed back on the ground. She had taken them back off of the building. She wrapped her wings around Bo and kissed her hard. Tamsin's tongue danced around Bo's and Tamsin could feel heat traveling though her body.

"You remember." Bo said smiling.

"Yeah but I never should have waited to do that. I should have done that in my last life. I was afraid but I'm not anymore. I never thought you could love me back so I never told you."

"You were so hard headed and stubborn. You wouldn't listen to me! Now will you come back home?"

"You really want me?"

"I always have. You are so brave, beautiful, and amazing. Now let's go home."

Bo and Tamsin made it back to the apartment. Kenzi rushed over to Tamsin and hugged her. She started fussing at her in Russian. Kenzi put Tamsin at arms length and looked at her before hugging her again.

"Don't do that again! Do you know I worried I was about you!" Kenzi shouted.

"Sorry," Tamsin said

"Well you should be. Now I'm going to bed. You too can stay up and talk but I'm tried," Kenzi said giving Tamsin a knowing look.

Kenzi kissed Tamsin on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"So now that everything is out in the open, is it okay if I do this?" Tamsin said, grabbing Bo and kissing her. She lead her over to the couch and pushed her down on it. It was clear that the old Tamsin was back. Tamsin climbed on top of Bo's lap. She put a knee on each side of Bo's lap. She leaned down and started to kiss Bo again. Bo could feel Tamsin's tongue entreating entrance and Bo gladly gave in. Tamsin gave a moan as Bo grabbed her backside though her jeans. Bo's hands traveled to Tamsin's chest and she could feel the swell of her breasts under her shirt. She gave them a gentle squeeze. Bo sucked on Tamsin's tongue and nipped at her bottom lip. Tamsin's hands roamed to all the parts of Bo she could reach. She kissed and nipped at Bo's neck and ran her hands through Bo's hair. Tamsin looked up and into Bo's eyes.

"Bedroom!" Tamsin panted. "Now!"

"Are you sure?"

"I've been waiting so long for this. I want you, Bo, more than anything."

"I want you too," Bo said looking up and locking lips with her again.

Tamsin stood up and pulled Bo after her. They hurried upstairs to Bo's room. Tamsin attacked Bo as soon as they were in her room. She pushed Bo up agaisnt a nearby wall and started kissing Bo's exposed neck. Bo pulled her close and kissed her heatedly.

"The bed is more comfortable," Bo whispered in Tamsin's ear. She turned Tamsin around and gently pushed toward the bed. Bo followed behind her but before she got to the bed Bo grabbed her from behind. She pulled Tamsin's body close to hers and let her hands roam Tamsin's torso. She kissed her neck and slowly started to play with the button of Tamsin's jeans. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand inside her pants. She could feel Tamsin's silk underwear and ran her fingers over the outside of them. She could feel the wetness that was already forming there. Bo's hands came back up her body and slipped under Tamsin's shirt. Tamsin helped her pull it over her hand and she tossed it to the floor.

"Mmm, that's much better," Bo said in a husky voice.

"Play times over," Tamsin said turning around and pushing Bo back on the bed

"I have to say that I like that line a lot better in this context,". Bo said letting Tamsin on top of her. "Don't get to used to being on top though, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Less talk and more tongue," Tamsin said leaning down to kiss her. Bo's tongue danced around Tamsin's. Tamsin tasted like heaven. Tamsin pulled Bo's shirt over her head and started to kiss the newly exposed area. She reached behind Bo so she could unhook her bra. She struggled with it for a second but it soon fell free. Tamsin kissed and sucked Bo's nipples and Bo moaned in pleasure. Tamsin began to kiss her way low, encouraged by Bo's moans.

Tamsin reached the top of Bo's jeans and unbuttoned them. She yanked at the zipper hard and it broke.

"Hey, I liked those jeans," Bo protested and Tamsin went back up for another kiss.

"Really?" Tamsin asked as she kissed Bo's neck.

"They were out of style anyway," Bo said in a breathless voice.

Tamsin returned to Bo's lower body and began to pull the jeans off of Bo. She pulled them off her legs and they joined the other clothes on the floor. Tamsin was pleased and surprised to see that Bo wasn't wearing underwear. She kissed Bo's thighs but was careful to avoid her center. She wasn't done teasing her yet.

"It's not really fair that I'm the only one naked here," Bo said pulled Tamsin by her jeans. "I think I should help you out of those," Bo said as she pulled Tamsin down onto the bed. Bo took off Tamsin's bra and then traveled to her jeans. They were off before she had time to react. Bo was quick, she had to give her that. That left Tamsin in nothing but her underwear. Bo kissed Tamsin's hips and started to pull the underwear down with her teeth. Tamsin felt her underwear sliding off and Bo's warm breath. Tamsin was now naked as well.

She wanted to cover back up. No one had ever seen her this exposed. She was vulnerable. It was a new feeling for her. Her eyes must have given her thoughts away because Bo kissed her softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I would never hurt you," Bo said kissing her and running a warm hand down her cheek.

"I know, it's just I've never let anyone be this close. It's scary."

"It's funny, you can spend your life in battles and this is what scares you?"

"I know what to expect for war. It's always the same. I know what to do there, but not so much here. I'm no good at love. It's not something they teach Valkyries."

"I'd say you're doing pretty well, for your first lesson," Bo said kissing her again and Tamsin felt Bo's tongue swirling around her own. Her mind was filled with Bo, her taste, her smell, her touch, and thoughts of her. It was enough to make her light headed. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo to pull her closer as a tear started to form in her eye. Bo saw it and kissed it away. She moved lower down Tamsin's body but Tamsin had other ideas. She was back on top of Bo before she could react. Bo was surprised by her strength. She didn't have time to think too much about it because Tamsin's mouth drove all thought from her. She kissed Bo's breasts and stomach and moved lower. She softly kissed Bo center, driving the succubus wild. She kissed around her clit for several minutes before giving her a long lick. Bo shuttered under her and Tamsin grinned. She used her tongue to make tight circles around the little bundle of nerves. She gave her a couple more licks before getting more aggressive in her technique. Without warning, she pushed two fingers inside of Bo and started to gently suck her clit. Bo's hands were now grasping the sheets and Tamsin's hair. Tamsin knew that Bo was getting close. She could feel her contracting around her fingers and Bo's moaning was growing louder. Tamsin increased her efforts and soon had Bo moving her hips against her mouth in need. Bo came hard. Tamsin pushed her to the limits as she rode out her orgasm. She kept at it for several seconds until she felt the last of Bo's contractions. Bo came down from her high and brought Tamsin up for a long kiss.

"Wow," Bo said

"Well I guess I can mark impress a succubus in bed off of my bucket list," Tamsin said with her usually smirk.

"Okay, I'm a bit impressed, but I'm competitive and I won't be outdone. Not in this sport anyway," Bo said kissing her and turning her so Tamsin was once again under her. "I think it's my turn to show you a few tricks, babe," Bo said as she grinned up at Tamsin. She could feel Tamsin's aura grow hot at her words. Bo wasted no time and she started kissing her way down Tamsin. She gently sucked on Tamsin's nipples and nipped them with her teeth. This drew a deep moan from the Valkyrie.

Bo sent waves of charm through Tamsin and watched her struggle to control herself. She kissed the top of Tamsin's thighs and used her tongue when she felt the need. Tamsin was writhing under her. Bo wanted to tease her a little. The Valkyrie had teased her so much before that it seemed only fair. Bo kissed Tamsin's stomach gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. Several minutes of this had the blonde begging her to go lower. Finally Bo gave in and traveled to Tamsin's wet core. Bo put one of Tamsin's legs on top of her shoulder and grabbed her hips to get better access. Tamsin almost screamed when she felt Bo's tongue run across her center. Bo kissed and sucked just enough to get Tamsin worked up. Tamsin's was raising her hips to meet Bo's licks. Bo was still sending charm through Tamsin as well.

Tamsin was almost begging for the sweet torture to end. Bo pushed one finger inside Tamsin and Bo felt her contact around her. Tamsin was so close. Bo curled her finger to meet Tamsin's sweet spot and Tamsin cried out, unable to hold back anymore. Bo held tight to her hips and licked her as she rose out her orgasm. Bo felt her start to come down and sent charm though her to send her into another. Tamsin's hips rose off the bed and tried to make as much contact with Bo as possible. Bo let her come down after the last one and came up to take Tamsin in her arms. Bo hugged her close and Tamsin hugged her back. Tamsin had never felt so wanted in all of her lives.

"So do I win?" Asked Bo kissing Tamsin

"You win this round but I'll be making a come back." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I love you, Tamsin." Bo said and Tamsin almost wanted to cry.

"I love you too." Tamsin said leaning into her.

Author's note- maybe not my best but I thought you guys might like it. Let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
